


Sharp Edges

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [36]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Morgana gets bad news and there is an incident in the A&E<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> S5E10 The Kindness of Strangers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Edges

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Sharp Edges  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Finna, Gaius, Forridel Gwen  
**Summary:** Morgana gets bad news and there is an incident in the A &E  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 653  
**Prompt:** S5E10 The Kindness of Strangers  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #35

**Sharp Edges**

Morgana walked out of the obstetrics with a heavy heart. The doctor told her that the damage was permanent. She and Merlin would never have children of their own.

Morgana wanted to tell Merlin but she needed to get the courage to do it. Somehow, she wandered into the chapel.

Morgana sat down and stared at the cross in the front of the room. She needed to get her words together before she went down to the A&E to break the bad news to Merlin.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know there was anyone in here.” The woman looked startled to see Morgana. She almost turned around and left but hesitated.

“It’s fine. I was just leaving.” Morgana stood up.

“My name is Forridel. My son was just brought into the A&E.” The woman took a step into the room. “He was stabbed. I could use some company if you don’t mind.”

“The doctors are excellent here. He’ll be well taken care of.” Morgana patted the woman on arm. “Dr. Emrys is a close….friend.”

“Oh.” Forridel looked relieved. “My son has been hanging around with a rough crowd. I knew something like this would happen. I wish I had been a better mother.”

“I’m sure that you did the best you could. Sometimes, things just happen.” Morgana knew all too well from the stories that some of the women at the brothel had told.

“You seem wise for your age.” Florida smiled through her tears.

“I’ve been through a lot and I’ve seen even more.” Morgana waved over to the chapel pew. “Come sit and I’ll wait with you.”

Merlin managed to stop the bleeding on the young man lying on the gurney. He stripped off the latex gloves and turned around. He came face to face with another young man holding a knife.

“Look. Friend, I don’t want any trouble.” Merlin held up his hands and stepped between the young man and his patient.

“He started it. I just want to end it.” The young men tried to step around Merlin.

Gwen was standing at the admissions desk and caught Merlin’s eye and called security.

“I can’t let you hurt him. He’s my patient.” Merlin stood his ground.

The young man pushed Merlin and he pushed back. The young man stabbed Merlin in the side. Merlin doubled over and fell.

One of the older nurses, Finna pushed the young man to the floor. When he started to get up, she hit him with one of the metal basins near the supply cart.

The security guard picked the unconscious young man off the floor. He put him on a bed and waited as Gwen and Finna put the young man in restraints.

Gwen turned to Merlin. “How bad is it?”

Merlin shook his head. He looked at the wound under his hand. “It’s not bad.”

Gaius rushed off the lift. “Merlin! Gwen, is he all right? Security called me.”

“It doesn’t look deep.” Gwen helped Merlin stand up and sit on the gurney next to the young man he was protecting. “But it is bleeding heavily.”

Gaius put on some gloves and looked at the wound. “Merlin you’re an idiot. You should have called security as soon as you saw the knife.”

“Gwen did.” Merlin winced as Gaius poked at the wound. “Finna, thank you. I can’t believe you knocked him out.”

Finna laughed. “I have brothers. They liked to wrestle and sometimes they get out of hand.”

Morgana came into the AE with Florida. She saw Gaius working on Merlin. “What happened?”

“I know that boy.” Forridel pointed at the young man in restraints. “He’s one of the boys my son has been around. He’s trouble.”

“Yes he is.” Merlin shrugged.

Morgana looked at Gaius. “Is he going to be all right?”

“He’s idiot but he’s fine.” Gaius arched an eyebrow at Merlin. “Gwen, I need a suture kit.”

“Thanks Gaius.” Merlin grinned.

 


End file.
